


Frodo/Sam Line Art

by EarthCallingAlice



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Angst, Art, Fanart, M/M, NSFW Art, No Sex, Pencil, Slash, Traditional Media
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28059375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthCallingAlice/pseuds/EarthCallingAlice
Summary: Some FroSam line art!I hope you enjoy! :)Teenfor now!New! CH 2. No Sex.
Relationships: Frodo Baggins/Sam Gamgee
Kudos: 9





	1. May be the last time...

**Author's Note:**

> I Imagine Frodo and Sam losing hope in their own survival and the success of their Quest not ending with anything but their lives. 
> 
> Done in pencil.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Frodo and Sam. New Line Cinema and Tolkien does.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Frodo and Sam on the Quest. Grabbing a moment for themselves. It may be their last.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Imagine Frodo and Sam losing hope in their own survival and the success of their Quest not ending with anything but their lives.
> 
> Done in pencil.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own Frodo and Sam. New Line Cinema and Tolkien does.

  
[ ](https://imgur.com/eTSYzTZ)  



	2. Sunrise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wakey, wakey! Sam wakes Frodo just after he's had his morning bath.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally FroSam in a bed instead of outside somewhere. Done in regular pencil.

[ ](https://imgur.com/xvcaqzK)


End file.
